


One Week

by terrence_rogue



Series: A Singular Symphony [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrence_rogue/pseuds/terrence_rogue
Summary: Fred tries keeping a conflict resolution journal
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: A Singular Symphony [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789537
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	One Week

Dear _~~Diary~~ ,_ I mean Journal,

Diary sounds so feminine doesn't it? My idiot of a brother gave me this in the hopes that maybe I would learn something from these ~~_fights_~~ disagreements but so far all I've learned is that George has horrible taste in consolation/guilt presents. A journal to keep track of all our ~~_fights_~~ ~~_conflicts_~~ fuck it, were sticking with fight. No point in lying to a ~~_diary_~~ journal. Here it goes…

Fight 1 - Day 1

I can’t help it if I think she's funny when she's pissed. I tried not to smile. Really! She didn't find my laughing at her furious rant at all acceptable. The fact that she was bald at the time may not have helped. She didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. Bed was horrible. She didn't even make me sleep on the couch, just cocked her head to the side, told me she was angry and laid down. Nerves kept me up for the rest of the night.

\- Day 2

I need to make her forgive me before that scary mind of hers has too much time to come up with some sort of vengeful punishment. George has an idea. We begin operation FORGIVENESS tomorrow.

\- Day 3

Operation FOREGIVENESS just went down in flames. She laughed at me. Told me to get my shit together then come back and see her. Apparently apologies work better when you understand what you're apologizing for.

\- Day 4

George says it's all my fault she's angry. She's totally forgiven him for the hair. That my laughing at her anger and 'hurt' is the problem. What does he know anyway? _~~She’s over reacting.~~_

\- Day 5

Okay, so it is my fault. But how do I admit to that without admitting I didn't understand why she was mad in the first place? 

\- Day 6

Gin says she's forgiven me already. Now she's just waiting for me to get up the courage to say sorry.

. . .  
  


3 years Later…

Fight 27 - Day 3

She tackled me to the ground in the middle of the living room. A complete overreaction to my new orange on orange paint scheme. Now I have rug burn on both knees. It'll probably be a couple of days till we say we’re sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Another iPod challenge  
> One Week by Barenaked Ladies


End file.
